Seventeen: Creepypasta and a Romance
by MarshalltheAngel
Summary: Bedrock, Marshall, and Chase go cave exploring but everything goes downhill. Bedrock gets into an accident and Marshall saves him. After being brought into the Lookout, a few hours later, he awakes. However, he remembers a memory and starts to transform. What will the pups do?


Seventeen

Creepypasta and a Romance

One day, Bedrock went to a cave to explore. Chase and Marshall were with him. Chase was at the entrance while Marshall and Bedrock went in the cave. "Wait, I have to go back. I forgot my pup tag," Marshall said while walking in the middle of the cave. "Okay. I'll wait for you," Bedrock said. Marshall went outside and took his pup tag. "Follow my scent," Bedrock said through his pup tag. "Okay," Marshall acknowledged.

"Now let's get started shall we," Bedrock said. He started walking deep into the cave. "Hmm, this is weird," he said. "Not having someone beside me gives me a strange vibe," he said. Then, he slipped. "WHOA!" he screamed. He slipped and slid through the cave. Then, something hit his helmet, making it fall. "HELP ME!" Bedrock screamed.

Marshall was halfway through the cave when he heard Bedrock scream. "Bedrock, hold on! I'm coming!" Marshall said. He quickly ran and used night vision magic to see in the dark.

Bedrock was sliding through the cave. There was rock everywhere he felt and not a hint of light anywhere. Because of that, he wasn't able to duck from a rock. It hit him in the head, making a large thud. It knocked him out by the end of the dark cave.

"I can't get to Bedrock like this. Aha!" Marshall said. He took out a key. "Gate of the Virgin, I open thee!" he said. "I summon thee, Virgo," he said. "Hello, God Ezra. Is it punishment time?" Virgo asked. "No, Virgo. I need your help. My friend is stuck down there. I can't get to him in time. Can you make it?" Marshall said. "Of course," Virgo said. "Meet me by the entrance of the cave," Marshall said. Virgo then dug down the cave.

Marshall went out the cave. "What is it now, Marshall?" Chase asked. "It's Bedrock. Get ready to retract your line and to duck, too," Marshall said. "Line, retract," Chase said. The line went quicker than much expected. "Whoa! Wait. Where's Bedrock?" Chase asked. "He is over here, my masters," Virgo said sprouting from the ground. "There he is. Oh no, he has a wound on his head," Chase said. "Thank you, Virgo. You may return to the Celestial World," Marshall said. Virgo disappeared with a poof. "I have to get Bedrock back to the Lookout for treatment. Chase, just follow up," Marshall said. Marshall then took another key. "Gate of the Lion, I open thee," Marshall said. "I summon thee, Leo," he said. Leo then came out. "Two sprits in one day are a bit rare in this world, God Ezra," Leo said. "No time Loke. I need you to carry me and Bedrock back to the Lookout. I need to get him treated," Marshall said. "As you wish, my God," Loke said. He carried the two of them and went very fast.

At the Lookout, Ashe was about to leave when Marshall arrived. "Mom, Mom!" Marshall said while on Loke's arms. "Mom, please help Bedrock. He's unconscious. I can't just heal him. I'm afraid that when I do he'll go to a coma," Marshall said. "Oh, dear, get him in the Lookout. I'll help him heal. By the time I go to work, I need you to watch over him. If he wakes, call me," Ashe said. They all went the Lookout and started treating Bedrock. "Why not just heal him with your magic, God Marshall?" Loke asked. "I shouldn't heal him with magic. If I do, he might fall to a comatose. That means that there's a fifty-fifty chance that he'll pass. Even if I do resurrect him, it'll happen again. Anyways, thank you for your service, Loke. You may return to the Celestial World," Marshall said. Loke gave a bow and disappeared with golden sparkles.

After a few minutes of treating Bedrock, Ashe left. Bedrock was on an IV strip and was on a stable condition for now. "Why don't you just heal him?" Rubble asked. Marshall didn't want to answer so he kept it short. "We'll be stuck in circles," he said.

For hours, Marshall guarded Bedrock. He checked his vitals, and went to see if he had opened his eyes. Then, Marshall received a miracle. Bedrock had opened his eyes…with a tear falling down. "Bedrock, can you talk?" Marshall asked. "I remember what happened in the mine," Bedrock said. "I guess that's a yes," Marshall said. Marshall activated his pup tag and talked to his mother. "Where's Chase?" Bedrock asked. "Oh, he's outside. He's playing Minecraft," Marshall said. "Let me talk to him," Bedrock said.

Marshall went outside. "Chase! Bedrock wants to see you," Marshall said. "Oh, okay," Chase said. He went inside the Lookout. "Chase, do you remember that story I told you in the cave?" Bedrock asked. "The time you lost …" Chase said.

"The time I lost my parents," Bedrock said.

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"It was an accident. I remember what caused it now. It wasn't a premature detonation. It was… it was…"

"It was what Bedrock?"

"It was me. It was what's inside of me." Chase was still and paralyzed. "I'm not who I seem, Chase. I'm starting to lose control."

"Can't you control it?"

"No. It controls me. It wants blood. It wants everyone to die." They didn't notice the environment go dark. "Oh, I forgot an eclipse is happening today," Chase said. Bedrock started to scream and yell. "RUN!" Bedrock screamed with his voice turning devilish. Tentacles grew on his back and his fur formed a suit. Chase started scooting back. Then, he began to run.

Outside, the others were enjoying the eclipse. "Ooh!" they all said. Then, Chase went to them panting. "Chase, you missed the start of the eclipse," Skye said. "Guys, Bedrock…he…" Chase said while panting. Then, they heard the door of the Lookout shatter and get torn down. A monster emerged from the Lookout. It had a suit with tentacles on its back and it had no face. "Everyone, should we fight or run?" Chase asked. "We fight," they said.

The monster screamed and started attacking. Its tentacles were very huge. Everyone dodged the attack. "Get the upgrades on full lock down. No one should get out until this is over," Marshall said. "Wait. Where's Bedrock?" Skye asked. "That is Bedrock!" Chase said pointing to the monster. "Runes: Contain," Marshall said. It instantly contained the monster in it. They landed near the monster in the runes. Marshall was struggling. "I-I can't hold it in," Marshall said. "It needs to be a rune connection," Marshall said. The others nodded and started forming runes on top of the runes. When it was finished, the monster in it disappeared. "Where did it go?" Rubble asked. "You shouldn't have done that," someone said. They looked up and saw a pup with a green hat and long-sleeves. "BEN Drowned!" they all said. Then, he changed. It was now a pup with a hood and a knife. "Go to sleep," it said. "Jeff the Killer," Marshall said. He was about to ready to attack when the pup started smoking from his body. It was beginning to shine. The sun was now being revealed. The pup dropped to the ground. It was Bedrock. "He's a Creepypasta?" Rubble asked. "This is a problem. All that he showed were male Creepypastas. It didn't show the female. This means that there's another one," Chase said. "Let's not worry about the other one. Let's get Bedrock inside the Lookout," Marshall said. "N-no," Bedrock said. "I-I need you t-to k-kill me," he said weakly on the ground. "What? No! We can't kill you. Let us help you," Marshall said. "I'm more d-dangerous at night. My power reaches its height a-at three in the m-morning. Kill me now," he said. "No! Let us help you. We know you can control it!" Chase said. "There's no chance on controlling it," Bedrock said. "But there's a chance you can fight it!" Chase said. "Huh?" they said. "You tried to fight it a while ago when you were in the Lookout. This is a sign that you can control the Creepypastas inside of you," Chase said. "That was just to help you get out in time," Bedrock said. "So you let it take over you? No wonder you became a monster," Marshall said. "There must be something to it like Chronicle's power. She can control her power through emotions," Rocky said. "This isn't a power, Rocky. It's a curse. A curse that's been with us for generations," Bedrock said. "What I'm trying to say is that maybe you can control it like a power. This has to have a source. If it doesn't, we can make a source," Rocky said. "I never thought about it like that," Bedrock said. "We can try but I'm too sore from my attack," Bedrock said. "No problem. I got you," Marshall said. Marshall started healing Bedrock.

They went to the forest at sunset to help Bedrock. "Guys, why at sunset? I start to lose control at sunset!" Bedrock said. "So you can fight it. Sit down, Bedrock," Marshall said. Bedrock obeyed what Marshall said. "Meditate, Bedrock. Look inside your mind and see what's inside," Marshall said. "Breathe."

Bedrock did so willingly. He breathed. A moment later, he saw he was in a dark place he had never been in before. "Where am I?" he asked. "Marshall! Chase! Where are you? I'm scared!" he said. Then, something emerged from the darkness. It had a suit and tentacles. "Slenderman," Bedrock said. He tried to run, but something blocked the way. "You shouldn't have done that," someone said. Bedrock looked up. "BEN Drowned," he said. He looked to the other side. There was Jeff the Killer. He looked to the other side. There was Ticci Toby. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no," Bedrock said. "I'm going to die here," he said.

Back in the real world, Marshall and Chase were watching Bedrock turn into one Creepypasta into another. He was groaning very loudly. "Bedrock, fight it!" Marshall said. "You can conquer this!" Chase said.

Their voice echoed into the world Bedrock was in. "You're right! I can conquer this," Bedrock said. He jumped at Slenderman and bit one of his tentacles. He used Slenderman as a sort of sling. He hit every single Creepypasta. Then, he was grabbed from the leg by Slenderman. Slenderman looked at Bedrock who was upside down. Bedrock bit the tentacle that was holding him. Slenderman let go from the excruciating pain. He roared ferociously. Bedrock tackled him to the ground. "Look, if you don't stop controlling me, I will tear all of you piece by piece, limb by limb until all of you are dead," he said. They all gave a nod and ran like scared chicken. Then, he heard someone call his name. "Bedrock," it said.

"Bedrock, are you there?" Marshall asked. Bedrock opened up his eyes. But, what he saw in his vision was different. It was like Chase's night vision goggles. "Whoa! This line of vision is cool!" Bedrock said. He also felt something on his back. "Are these tentacles? Don't tell me I'm…" Bedrock said. "Slender Pup," Chase and Marshall said. Then, he collapsed with a light. Now he was different. He had a green three-fourths shirt and a long sleeve on the inside of it. His eyes were black with a red and bloody center. "BEN Drowned," the two said. He changed again. He was now a pup with a long nose. He was black and white in color. "Laughing Jack," the two said again. They went on through the other male Creepypastas. "That was a lot," Marshall said. "Thanks for helping me control these, guys," Bedrock said. "No problem-o!" Marshall said. "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" Chase said. Then, a screeching noise came from the forest.

A pup went out of the bushes. "Hey, are you okay?" Marshall asked. The pup growled. She then collapsed, but didn't lose consciousness. "Please, run for your life!" she said. She started transforming. In a minute, she has random holes on her cheeks. Her eyes glowed cyan. "Souls," she said. "She's like you. I guess we found the other one," Marshall said. They looked behind, but Bedrock wasn't there. "Huh? Bedrock, where did you go?" Chase asked. "I'm over here," Bedrock said. They looked back and saw Bedrock holding the pup, unconscious. "Easy kill," Marshall said. "I just used Cane Pop's big lollipop to hit her. No biggie," Bedrock said. "Well, we better get to the Lookout. We have to heal her," Chase said.

A few hours later, the pup woke up. She was shocked to find herself in a new environment, one that was not the forest. "Where am I?" she asked. Rubble then walked past her. "Oh, you're awake! Marshall, she's awake!" he announced. "Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?" she asked continuously. "Calm down," Rubble said. "Marshall will help you," he said. Then, Marshall came in. "If you want to meet us all one by one, that'll take a day. Anyway, I'm Marshall. You are in the Lookout. You are here because you transformed into a Creepypasta that would suck away souls, but then, before you got to do that, one of our friends hit you with a giant lollipop to the back of the head," Marshall said. "Wait. I got hit to the head with a giant lollipop?" she asked. "Yes, by Candy Pop. Who are you?" Marshall asked. "My name is Genesis. I had to live in that forest to keep everybody safe from the evils of these monsters inside me. I live in a very deep cave. But then, they found a way out," Genesis said. "Don't worry. We have another one that's just like you. Exception is the fact he got control of his Creepypastas," Marshall said. "He got control of it? When did he get control of it?" Genesis asked. "He got control of it last night. He was also the one who hit you in the back of the head," Marshall said. "Get me to him," Genesis said. "Okay. Stand up," Marshall said.

They started walking to the upgrades. "Whoa! This is a nice neighborhood. Who built it?" she asked. "We did, in just one day," Marshall said. "Do you have a time stopping spell or something?" she asked. "Yes. Here we are," Marshall said turning to a house. They walked up to the door. "Bedrock, are you there?" he asked. Bedrock opened the door. "Yeah, what is…?" Bedrock asked cutting his own words.

As Genesis looked at Bedrock, her heart started beating faster. She was paralyzed and stumped. This pup was the most handsome pup she had ever seen.

Bedrock was shocked to find out how beautiful this pup was. He was speechless and felt he had been shot by Cupid's arrow. Now, he felt ashamed for hitting her head.

Marshall, however, was staring at the couple's eyes. "Hey! Guys!" he said. The two snapped out of their worlds. "Yeah, what is it?" they both asked the same time. "Genesis, you were here for what reason?" Marshall asked. "Oh, yes, right. Hi! My name is Genesis. I heard you controlled your Creepypastas. Can you help me control mine?" she asked. "You look ravishing," the love-struck Bedrock said. "What?" the two pups asked. "Huh? What? Oh, sorry. I'm Bedrock and yes I'd love to help you control your Pastas," he said embarrassed about what he said awhile ago. "How about you meet me here about three in the afternoon?" he asked. "Okay, I'd love to go on a date with you," she said unexpectedly. "Oh, uh, I mean, of course. Three in the afternoon," she said. "Come on, let's go, Marshall," Genesis said.

As they left, Marshall noticed Genesis walk away with love-struck eyes. He thought Genesis was going to hover to the Cloud-9 Zone. Actually, she already was. Marshall couldn't keep it to himself anymore. "Are you in love with Bedrock?" he asked. But, Genesis kept on going. "I feel so happy. I feel so great," Genesis said. Marshall knew exactly how to wake her up. "Sorry about this," Marshall said. He summoned a rain cloud above her. But then, it changed into a sunny rainbow. "You are in love," Marshall said. They went back to the Lookout, with Genesis still on her Cloud-9 world.

At two-thirty, Genesis went to Bedrock's house. She knocked on the door. Bedrock came out. "You're just a bit tad early. Anyway, come in," Bedrock said. Genesis went in the house. It was a wonderland of his scent. "Do you want snacks?" Bedrock said. "Sure. Thanks," Genesis said. They chatted until it was three. "Oh, it's time to go," Bedrock said.

They instantly left the home and went for the bay. "Do you want to play in the waters?" Bedrock asked. Without hesitation, Genesis went to the waters. She took a paw full of water. She sprinkled the water at Bedrock. "Does that answer your question?" she asked chuckling. "Why you… come here!" Bedrock said. They played in the waters until it was four. "Oh no, we wasted an hour," Genesis said. "Don't worry about it. We still have lots of time," Bedrock said. "Do you want dinner? My treat," he said. "That would be lovely," Genesis said.

They went to Mr. Porter's to get dinner. "What would you two pups want?" Mr. Porter asked giving the menu. "Hmm. What do you want, Genesis?" Bedrock asked. "I'll have the Liver Sausage Pizza," Genesis said. "What the woman wants," Bedrock said. A moment later, they got their order. They munched on it until it was four-thirty. "Another thirty minutes down the can," Genesis said. "No, this is perfect. Now we can go to the woods. That's where you'll learn how to control them," Bedrock said.

They started going to the forest. They went to a place where only the two of them can be seen. "Okay. I know how to do it because it happened to me too. The first is to meditate. Then, you fight what's inside of you. Then, voila, you have control over them," Bedrock said. "Just, follow my lead," Bedrock said.

Genesis followed every single step and listened to every single word. In no time, she had control. "Oh, wow! Thank you!" she said. "No problem," Bedrock said. Unexpected by Bedrock who was in the Slenderman Creepypasta, he was kissed by Genesis who was in the Slender woman Creepypasta on the lips. Instead of breaking away, Bedrock accepted it. They didn't notice they were starting to float. They stopped when they were in the middle of the moon and they emitted an aura of black, shaped like hearts.

Back at the Lookout, all the pups were seeing what was happening. "Is that Genesis and Bedrock? They got together quick!" Rubble said, squinting. "I saw their love at first sight. You should've seen them," Marshall said. "They're really into each other," Chase said. "Let's hope it lasts forever," Rocky said.


End file.
